1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an image generation-transfer system and, more particularly, to an image generation-transfer cassette that generates an image on a receiving layer of a intermediate image transfer recording medium and transfers the receiving layer onto a cooperative member simultaneously.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Various techniques are known for transferring an image onto a cooperative member (i.e., an object to receive the image). For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Nos. 62-238791 and 4-133793 disclose methods for transferring an image on a receiving layer of an intermediate image transfer recording medium onto a cooperative member. Generally, in the disclosed methods, an intermediate image transfer recording layer is generated having an image receiving layer releasably disposed on a substrate layer. A dye transferred image is then formed on the image receiving layer by using image generation sheet (i.e., an image generating process). Subsequently, the image on the image receiving layer is transferred onto a cooperative member (i.e., an image transfer process). Accordingly, an image can be formed on a cooperative member having a surface with poor dyeability or asperity. Further, the image quality is less affected by the asperity and texture of the surface of the cooperative member.
However, in the conventional method, the two separate processes (i.e., the image generating process and the image transfer process) are required. Thus, the conventional methods suffer from limited efficiency.